The Silver Eagle
by allpowergirl
Summary: This is the story of a girl and the town superhero.
1. Chapter 1

I am in English class again, thought Adrian, sitting right behind him. Why doesn't he talk to me other than the casual hello when I take my seat? She felt snubbed, ignored, rejected. He happened to be the guy she had had a crush on since she had moved to Chicago and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Adrian sat their everyday flipping her long blonde hair out of her eyes and hoping he would turn around to ask her a question or even just make a witty comment so she could bat her big blue eyes and laugh. But he didn't. If he had a witty comment or question he would state them to the entire class.

Adrian had just moved to Chicago. In the middle of her Junior year. It wasn't how she planned it. She didn't have any friends yet because too many of the girls were jealous of her. She was sad at first but then she decided that maybe she was better off like that. She could decide many things more clearly and wasn't expected to do anything as no one knew her well enough to predict her behavior. Then she met a friend, Alyson. She understood Adrian. She was a great advisor. She had shoulder length blonde white blond hair, very fair skin, and blue eyes. Even her eyelashes were pale! She was always there when Adrian needed her.

Adrian was a pretty girl but she didn't think so. She had curly blonde hair that came down like a cascade down her back and stopped at the middle. She had big expressive blue eyes the color of the summer sky that were framed by thick dark lashes. Her very girly looks were complimented by her boyish name, giving her an appealing athletic look. She was artsy and creative and loved to draw. She ran track and played soccer. All the guys would follow her around but she only had eyes for one, the only one who didn't.

His name is Anders. He was the only one she didn't have wrapped around her finger. He had brown hair and startlingly grey eyes that seemed like they could see right through you. His brown hair touched the top of his ears and eyebrows, complementing the structure of his face. He had a long nose and a solid jaw, slightly squared. He had a strong look about him and he never gave up on anything he did. He was the high school superman.

Hey guys. My name is Claudia. I am new to FanFiction and I would love it if you would review my stories. I could use all the help I could get. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like cupid was taunting her. She could have any guy in the school except the one she wanted. _It isn't fair!_ She thought to herself. _ I don't want any other but he is the only one I can't have._ _ Maybe the fact that I want him makes him not want me. But how can I change that? He's the only one for me._ She thought about this for the rest of the day. She got all the way through fifth period in a mindless state. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She got to her locker, threw her books in and left the building.

She ran down the street of the metropolitan area she lived in. The crime rate at the time was very high. The police couldn't do anything about it. A superhero was needed.

As she ran, she planned on where she was going to go. She had about $20 in her pocket and she thought she would go to a little diner to escape the reality that he might never chose her. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about him. She got to the diner at about 4:00. She flopped down into a booth and ordered a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese. As she ate she purposely redirected her thought every time they came to him. She had to do this quite often as anything and everything made her think of him.

She left the diner and started to walk home. As she passed a dark alley she heard

"Hey sweetie. Why don't you come down here and have a drink with us?" She looked down the alley and saw a very drunk man walking down the alley towards her, stumbling every few steps. She started to run. His _**very**_sober friends caught her by the arm and threw her back into the alley. She kicked and struggled. One of them took out a blade.

"Sit down and don't struggle. The boss told you to have a drink with him," the one with the blade said. She consented. She couldn't take her eyes off the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Then out of nowhere, like a flash of silver, came the superhero the town needed. He was dressed all in silver with a black eagle on his chest.

" Wh  
who are you," stammered the drunken man, who was slumped against the alley wall.

"I am the Silver Eagle," said the hero. Adrian let the bottle crash to the grimy ground. It shattered and the man with the blade charged at her. The Silver Eagle swooped in and punched the furious stranger in the jaw. Adrian ducked as another man came at her and while she was down swung her leg around to take the man's legs out from under him. One man charged at The Silver Eagle and the man was swept up into the sky and deposited on the top of a building four blocks away. The hero turned around and streaked back to the alley and pulled Adrian into his arms. The "boss just looked up with confusion then down at his shattered liquor bottle. He plopped down on the ground and fell asleep. As the ground became more distant, Adrian's tired mind gave in to the fear, exhaustion, and confusion and the world went black.

"Wha…. What happened" Adrian mumbled. She realized she was still in the air. The Silver Eagle was holding her, flying without wings. She loved the sensation of flying. The wind was whipping through her curls.

"Those men won't bother you again." the Silver Eagle said.

"Thank you," murmured Adrian. She looked up. His eyes were a startling grey.

"It is my duty," he replied, and added after a pause, "and my pleasure."

"Oh," she replied, "Who are you when you aren't the Silver Eagle?"

"That I cannot tell you at the moment." he replied.

"Do I know you?" she questioned, "can you tell me that at least?"

"You might." he replied mysteriously and maddeningly. _What does that mean? Is that even an answer? _Adrian puzzled over this then asked.

"How old are you?" She waited for an answer.

"About your age." he answered hesitantly.

"Are you in high school?" she asked intrigued.

"I am." He replied.

"The same high school I am in?" she said inquisitively.

"Yes." he replied "But no more questions, please. I can't help but answer." _Why does he not want anymore revealed? Why did he reveal this much?_

"Will you ever tell me who you are?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe if the time comes." he replied simply. _What time will that be? Will I even ever see him again?_ She only voiced her first question.

"When will that time be?" she questioned.

"Maybe never, maybe tomorrow." Again his response frustrated her. Then she had a thought.

"Well, then I will give you reason to see me again." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and so did she but the night was to dark for either of them to see. She then realized that they had alighted on the balcony of her room and she stood up.

"Goodbye for now." she said then departed through the curtains of her window. As he departed, she came out to watch him fly away. She sighed to herself and thought, _ I will find out who he is. I am determined to._


End file.
